The invention relates to a fluid form used for producing deep-drawn articles on any presses and including a ram, a hold-down plate and a die that can be filled, preferably, with water, wherein the sheet metal to be deep-drawn is guided transversely between the die and the hold-down plate.
Fluid forms of this type are known for some time and have shown their usefulness in practice, in particular because, unlike simple deep-drawing tools, fairly large deep-drawn articles, which also have a complex configuration, can be produced, i.e. deep-drawn articles can be produced which cannot be fabricated by deep-drawing tools without water or the like medium. In view of the marginal wrinkle formation, which projects transversely to the fabrication direction, and in view of the irregular marginal areas in articles made through compression molding, deep-drawn articles and extruded articles, respectively, require a separate trimming operation of the respective workpiece, resulting in an additional working step which incurs additional costs. Even more detrimental and inefficient is the case when the wall surfaces of the deep-drawn article should be fabricated with spatial modifications and/or recesses.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a fluid form which is so configured as to eliminate the need for additional tools for trimming the deep-drawn article and for possible additional working steps.
The posed object can be attained advantageously by the feature of the main claim, because the configuration of the fluid form as combination tool enables not only to free the deep-drawn article, without additional time and additional costs for tools, from the marginal regions to be eliminated, i.e. from a trimming operation, but one and the same tool can be used to carry out further operations, such as profiling of wall areas, production of notches, perforating of the walls, or the like.
A combination tool most appropriate for practical use is set forth in claim 2. The arrangement of a diaphragm in the partition plane of the respective fluid form for pressing the deep-drawn material against separating and/or shaping constructions on or in the ram of the fluid form effects indeed the above-stated operations, without requiring additional tools. The costs for the diaphragm and the costs for a particular configuration of the respective ram are insignificant, when appropriately appreciating and considering the attained advantages of being able to use one and the same fluid form to carry out operations, for which previously several tools had to be made available, let alone the added time consumption and the resultant particular financial burden.
In particular in conjunction with deep drawing of relatively great depths and difficult configuration, excess strain on or even premature destruction of the normally flat diaphragm can be eliminated when proceeding according to claim 3.
In order to regulate and control the deep drawing operation as such and/or the trimming operation or the like, it is proposed to proceed according to claim 4. This measure enables to work with different pressures so thatxe2x80x94as already indicatedxe2x80x94not only the deep drawing process can be influenced in situations when the article being produced has a particular configuration but also further operations.
According to claim 5, a separating ram configuration is formed by providing a kind of circumferential predetermined breaking groove. The term xe2x80x9cpredetermined breaking groovexe2x80x9d is selected for the reason that in one or the other case, there may possibly no complete severance of the disturbing wrinkle edge; However, the material is certainly sufficiently weakened so that the useless part can easily be removed. This is also because already relatively slight surface notches lead with certainty to breakage of the intended areas.
In order to improve the effect of the predetermined breaking groove, it is recommended to proceed according to claims 6 and 7.
Removal of the material remaining in the predetermined breaking groove is advantageously implemented by proceeding according to claim 8, because in this way the closed ring is cut open, so that the material can easily be removed with a respective tool. This does not preclude, however, the configuration of the predetermined breaking groove according to claim 9.
In order to ensure a complete severance of the material being sheared off, it is recommended to proceed according to claim 10.
If it is desired to avoid a predetermined breaking groove, it is suitable for the trimming operation, to exploit the feature of claim 11. An improved separation effect can be realized when proceeding according to the features of claim 12.
Also when separating the edge, it is suitable to take into account the strength of the material being separated, as set forth in claim 13.
In the event, further operations are required in addition to trimming, it is proposed to utilize the features of claim 14.
In case, particular forms render a return movement of the ram difficult or prevent a withdrawal of the deep-drawn article from the ram, it is proposed to proceed according to claim 15. A hydraulic actuation of the slides, provided here, is a preferred configuration.